Our Bond
by SillyCookie
Summary: Laura has traveled with the Doctor since he was the 10th. His companions and other people they run into keep thinking they have a romantic relationship, they always say "NO!". These two have more of a sibling bond, a friendship, a family type of bond.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

Hello! I'm SillyCookie but call me Meg. So if you are confused; this story is NOT gonna have a romantic going on with the Doctor and Laura, I wanted to make a different story from the others. The Doctor and Laura have a platonic relationship, like a sibling bond. I will start with Laura and the 11th Doctor meeting Amelia. Yes she DID witness him regenerating, but she doesn't seem to fazed by it she knows to give the new Doctor time. Soon i will move towards the 12th Doctor when the 11th regenerates.

Laura is 28 and is very motherly/sister-like to the companions. You will learn more of her personality along the way. But I hope you enjoy the story! Oh and it might have some swears here and there.

-Megan


	2. Chapter 1

The Tardis is tumbling out of control and going Bang! inside. It flies over the Millennium Dome with the Doctor dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so the Doctor sonics the controls and changes course just in time. He climbs back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis careers on its way. I just stood there, watching him. He was different. The Tardis shook violently, I basically clung on to the railing for dear life.

Soon we landed(well more like crashed)somewhere. Poking my head out, I saw we where in someones. I looked down and saw a little girl with ginger hair. The new Doctor poked his head out beside me. He was completely soaking wet! "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before." he spoke out of breath. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of the Tardis.

I brushed myself off a bit before looking at the little girl again. "Whoa. Look at that." the Doctor said looking inside the Tardis.

"Are you okay?" the little girl said, Scottish I'm guessing.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up. " he explained.

"You're soaking wet."

"I was in the swimming pool." the Doctor told her.

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool." I explained to the Scottish girl, stepping into the conversation.

"Are you a policeman and woman?" she asked looking up at me. "Why? Did you call a policeman?" the Doctor asked. He then turned his attention to me and corrected himself, ",and policewoman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" she asked looking back at the Doctor.

"What crack? Argh!" the Doctor suddenly falls to the ground in pain. Panic rises up inside me. "Are you all right, mister?" the ginger asks.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm-" he stops mid-sentence. A breath of golden energy comes from his mouth and dissolves into the air. I've seen that energy before. Before the Doctor changed, he had a hand that golden dust came out of. He said it was for regeneration, or...at least something along the lines of that. I wasn't really paying attention at that time.

"Who are you?" the little Scottish girl asked switching her glance from him to me.

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking. Does it scare you?" I asked her curiously.

"No, it just looks a bit weird." she responded. The Doctor spoke up once again. "No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." he said pointing his finger at me and her. The Doctor turned around and walked into a tree. "Are you all right?" I asked trying to hold back my laugh.

"Early days. Steering's a bit off." he mumbled.

We walked into the kitchen. I had to keep an eye on the Doctor so he didn't do anything stupid. Oh boy, this is going to be tough. "If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" the Scottish asked handing him and me an apple.

The Doctor bites into an apple, then spits it out. "That's disgusting. What is that?" he asked.

"An apple stupid." I told him, taking a bite from my own. The Doctor glared at me before turning back to the little girl. "Apple's rubbish. I hate apples." he complained.

"You said you loved them." the girl said confused. I kind of feel bad for her since she doesn't know what's going on with him. Well I did just a bit but not fully.

"No, no, no. I like yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite. Give me yogurt." he said smiling. The little girl gets him a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out.

"I hate yogurt. It's just stuff with bits in." to this i roll my eyes and mentally face palm.

"You said it was your favorite." the little girl said confused.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!" The Doctor twitches violently.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food?" he told me and looked back at the girl. "You're Scottish. Fry something."

So the little girl gets the frying pay out while the Doctor dries his hair with a towel. I sat at the table watching the two. Again, I felt bad for the girl because she had to make food for him. Once she finished the bacon, the Doctor took a bite out of it and then *sigh* spit it out. He suggested beans but...he spit that out as well. The little girl pulled out a plate of bread and butter. The Doctor throws the plate out of the front door hitting a cat and yelled, "And stay out!"

The little girl suggested some carrots but the Doctor didn't want any. "No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard." he said opening the freezer and taking out the supplies. The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Amelia has ice cream as well as I.


End file.
